Punk jake x reader protection
by astrophobicIrony
Summary: I cant really explain without giving it all away...


/Reader is 21; Jake is 24 because of reasons ;) ))

-jakes P.O.V—

Blood flowed from the lip of the boy in front of you, his hair was a mess and his clothes were torn. It was all because of me. I had the full intention of making this guy pay for what he did to (y/n).

He swung at me; I ducked quickly and charged him, tackling him to the ground and sitting on him. "Apologize!" the boy under me squirmed and glared, "why should I apologize to that bitch!?" I glared at him for a moment before hauling off and punching him in the face, "because of you! She is in the hospital! And may never! Wake! Up!" in between each sentence I punched him.

This boy, was (y/n)'s now ex-boyfriend. He had beaten her to the point where she had slipped into unconsciousness. He had been good enough to call for help, but he left before anyone arrived. Now (y/n) lay in the hospital.

Dirk lifted me off of the kid and turned me to face him, his lip rings catching the light and shining lightly, "that's enough Jake. Go see (y/n)." I looked at my phone, I could see her now. I looked back at her ex who was bleeding heavily, "be happy dirk was here. Else you wouldn't see tomorrow." I spat at him and went to my bike that was in the driveway of (y/n)'s ex's house. As I got on my bike, (ex-bf/n) stood at the door, glaring at me, "I hope she never wakes up!" my breath hitched in my throat and my shoulders tensed, I looked over at dirk who gestured at his watch (which was worn for ironic reasons), then he got in his car and left for the hospital, I put on my helmet and followed suit.

-hospital~~-

I went up the elevator and made my way to (y/n)'s room. The nurse at the desk waved me over, "hello Jake, today the doctor is looking at the results of the MRI." I smiled, they had taken an MRI of (y/n)'s brain to see if she was responding to events, they played music, flashed lights, and had me talk to her. Finally the nurse let me go to (y/n)'s room, I walked in and sat next to her bed, running a hand through her (h/l) (h/c) hair. Dirk came in and grinned at me, "she really turns you into mush doesn't she? You don't act like you around her, you get all soft…some would think you have the hots for her~" dirks eyebrows waggled and he nudged my side, his grin ever present on his face. I felt my face heat up, "so I like her…what's wrong with that?" dirk laughed, "you LOVE her Jake. Don't deny it. You want to change her name to (y/n) English." I punched his arm for that remark, but it was true.

I looked up when the doctor came in, he sat across from me, "I looked at (y/n)'s scans, and the results were astounding. She was aware of everything we did, she just couldn't respond at the time." I sighed, and then realized what I said; I looked back at (y/n) whose (e/c) eyes stared back at me, a blush on her face.

"(Y/N)!" I hugged her; it's all I could think to do. She hugged me back carefully before dirk pulled me off so the doctor could look her over, a smile on his aging face. The doctor called for his nurse and they took her vitals, "she has been awake for the past few hours." I stopped, and stared at her, she had heard everything.

-your POV now—

I heard what dirk said to Jake, I just didn't hear his reply. When the doctor came in, I managed to open my eyes, seeing Jake sitting next to my bed. He looked back at me, when he realized I was up, a smile appeared on his features "(Y/N)!" he hugged me tightly, I hugged back. I was disappointed when dirk pulled him away, but the doctor needed to check me over. He said something to Jake before leaving to contact the police that I was awake.

Jake had a frightened look about him and he sat next to me, "s-so, you heard what dirk and I said then…?" I nodded and took a sip of water. Jake played with his lip ring, twirling it around. Something he did when he was nervous, "what was your reply?" he blinked obviously surprised to hear my voice. "Well…I punched him..." I tried to hold back my laughter, and failed terribly. I laughed harder than I ever laughed before.

I stopped laughing once my stomach began to hurt and sighed, "What's so funny? Jake hit me hard!" dirk lifted his sleeve to reveal a large bruise that only made me laugh again, making dirk glare at me. When I was done with that giggle fit, Jake kissed my forehead, making a blush appear on my face, "I'm glad you're ok (y/n)."

-time skip—

When the police arrived, Jake and dirk immediately took on their punk personas, staying angry looking and quiet at my side. The police questioned me about (ex-bf/n) then asked if I wanted to press charges, before I could reply, Jake had stepped forward, "yes she does." The officers looked at Jake, obviously nervous about his punk exterior. When they looked back at me, I shrugged, "ok, I'll press charges." Jake looked relieved and sat back down. I leaned over, "I think they are checking to see if you have a warrant." He laughed, "The only thing they will find are star grades and good reports."

It was true, Jake may look like a punk, but he was actually a straight a student and never got into too much trouble. If he ever fought, it was because he was defending someone else. He was quite a friendly guy when you got to know him.

While we were waiting for the police to return, (ex-bf/n) walked in, a pissed expression on his face (which was bruised as hell), and a knife in hand.

(ex-bf/n) glared at you, his face was bruised as hell and his lip was bleeding. You looked over at dirk and Jake who moved so that they were in between you and the angry man at the door, "you, are going to pay for what you did to me! Then I'll make (y/n) pay, I'll make her pay for leaving me." You looked around for any way to call the police, your eyes fell on jakes phone, and it was in his back pocket. You reached your hand in and grabbed it; Jake jumped a little bit, but kept his gaze on (ex-bf/n). You found the number of the police officer that had just left and called him, explaining the situation.

In the middle of explaining, your ex leaped at Jake, swinging the knife wildly. Jake raised his arms to defend himself and the knife was embedded in his arm, drawing a hiss from his lips. Jake pulled his arms back, taking the knife with him. (ex/n)'s eyes darted from Jake to you and he ran at you, shoving you off the bed and onto the floor, your IV tearing from your arm. You heard a crunch and a sickening scream, you looked up and saw that Jake had (ex/n)'s arm stuck to the bed frame, with the knife. Blood flowed from the arms of both men and also from your hand.

The police hurried in and took (ex/n) to another room where he was treated and questioned. Both you and Jake were stitched up in your room. The two of you were sitting on your bed and you looked over at him, "I'm sorry Jake." He gave you a questioning look, "for what (y/n)?" you sighed and looked down at your hands, putting your words together, "you told me from the get go that (ex/n) was a bad guy and I shouldn't date him…and I still did. That's what got you hurt…" Jake laughed and threw an arm around your shoulders, his green eyes shining, "hey, its fine. I'd happily die for you, so being stabbed means nothing to me. But I would like some of your cookies~" you couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up past your lips; you made cookies that Jake had become addicted to. He was always trying to get you to make him some.

When your laughing subsided, you looked at Jake with a serious expression, "Jake? Can I ask slash tell you something?" he nodded and started twirling one of his lip rings. You took a deep breath and began, your words increasing in speed, "Jake English, we have been friends forever and you have always been there for me, in all truth I think of you as something more and I was wondering if you felt the same becauseireallyreallylikeyou….likeloveyoulikeyou." you trailed off and continued looking at your feet. You squeaked in surprise when your body was pulled to the side and a pair of lips collided with your own.

You stared at Jake when he pulled back. The raven haired boy coughed nervously and looked away, a blush on his face. Dirk cheered from where he was sitting. You cleared your throat to get jakes attention, when he looked at you; you smiled at him, "I'm glad you feel the same." He smiled and kissed you again, this time it was a slower, more passionate kiss. Your tongue darted out to play with his lip rings, earning a moan from him.

"Ok you two, save it for when you're not in the hospital." the two of you pulled back, heavy blushes on both of your faces. Jake smiled at you and turned one of his lip rings back to its original position, "so (y/n), does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" you leaned forward and kissed him quickly again, "yes it does~" the grin on his face grew wider, "and I get those cookies right?"


End file.
